Mobile terminals are widely applied due to its portability and good performance. However, due to the portability of mobile terminals, the time thereof may often go wrong and need to be time calibrated with a fixed terminal or other systems.
Currently, common mobile terminal time calibration methods include the following categories:
1. manual adjustment based on known reference time (media such as TV, broadcast, etc.);
2. automatic adjustment by means of network time synchronization; and
3. acquiring time from a specific time server by means of short messages and so on and then performing manual or automatic time adjustment.
However, the above three methods have some defects to different extents, which causes a user to be unable to handle the time calibration of mobile terminals. These defects are respectively:
1. manual adjustment based on known reference time, the mobile terminal must have known accurate reference time and manual adjustment inevitably introduces errors;
2. automatic adjustment by means of network time synchronization, the mobile terminal must be located within the coverage of a wireless network; and meanwhile, for a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, the time accuracy is not enough, which can only reach second level; and
3. time calibration by means of short messages and so on, the mobile terminal must be located in the coverage of a network, and it also needs to deploy certain time servers; and meanwhile, accessing these time servers also increases the usage cost of the user.
Therefore, there is no method in the relevant art which can enable a mobile terminal to precisely adjust the time automatically if there is no accurate reference time or if there is no network coverage.
With regard to the problem in the relevant art that a mobile terminal cannot precisely adjust the time automatically if there is no accurate reference time or if there is no network coverage, no effective solution is proposed currently.